


Iris . Blindinnit AU

by asheislost (Ash_Wings24)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, THIS IS THEIR CHARACTERS NOT THEM, blindinnit, cuz f you, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Wings24/pseuds/asheislost
Summary: This is a blindinnit AU oneshot, taking place during Tommy’s time at Logstedshire in the DSMP. This is only about their characters, not the creators. This also never canonly happened.Enjoy your angst.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Iris Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> He is left alone. Whatever could go wrong?

Tommy felt the handle of his cheap axe snap in half. The broken weapon didn’t leave him with much, because that is all he had come out to chop trees with. Night had fallen, taking him by surprise. The moon was bright enough to guide his sneakers to a cave.

Far from home, his looked for some way to make light. If he could make light, no mobs would spawn. Of course, he had no way to do this, making his fight flee. 

Carrying himself further into the woods, away from the zombie infested cave, he felt a sharp tang in his ankle as a jolt of pain lit up his back. Tommy yelled, bruising on the way into the old creeper hole. 

He sighed, holding back sobs from the pain. Tommy wouldn’t be running anymore like this, he knew.

Sudden irritation filled his head for creepers and unfilled holes. This was the extent of his anger, he thought.

Something else fell into the hole next to him with an unsettling hiss. He stared down a green abomination inching towards him, it’s little four stumps wiggling in odd ways. Tommy turned, attempting to stand and grasp the grass at the top.

It ripped through his fingers, and all he wanted was to hear anything but his heart. Such a bad last wish.

As a seeing man.

He turned back around to face the creeper, using the broken stick as a defence. It finally started to light up, and like the familiar sound of TNT, hiss.

A bright white flash and the eerie ringing of muffled burning flesh. Daylight rose over the horizon, he assumed, to match the bang. His stomach ached from the burning skin, and blistering blood seeping out.

Once the white vanished, so did everything. The tree’s whistling of wind and soft hopping of rabbits against grass was all he could hear. The mobs were all gone, and so was his sight. He stared out into a nothingness full world. It unsettled him and his sight attached being. 

Tubbo’s compass.

He rapidly inhaled, digging around the hole. The fact he only had an axe was false. He also carried the compass Ghostbur gave him around his neck. But he didn’t feel the weight. 

He couldn’t feel.  
He couldn’t hear.  
He couldn’t see.

He was alone.

Tommy cried out, voice hoarse from a long night of no rest and no food. Someone answered.

“Tommy?”

That was his friend’s voice! He was safe.

“Dream! P-please! Help me out of this hole!”

Silence stilled after the eager begging came. Gears grinding in Dream’s brain as he swiftly decided, perhaps he should help the child.

He shovelled some dirt out of the way, so the steep hole was flatter. Dream slid into the hole, grasping Tommy’s burning hand. He jumped at the sudden touch.

He could hear.  
He could feel.

The yank on the arm was painful and harsh. Not harsh compared to the cold night spent in the woods.

Dream smiled, not that our blind man could see it. He smiled underneath his mask and told Tommy to follow him.

“Dream.”

“Yes, Tommy?” The rough footsteps stopped.

“I can’t.”

The hunter laughed, thinking it a joke.  
“Oh. You’re serious. Why is that, Tommy?”

An empty gaze fell past Dream’s shoulder, as the green hooded adult realised that the child wasn’t looking at anything. He was attempting to look at Dream.

“You... Can you see?”

After a moment of no response, Dream chuckled. This was too good to be true. Now, the strongest opposing force might just be the weakest member on the server.

“Dream?” He whimpered at the laugh.

“You lost everything, didn’t you?”

The trembling child nodded.

“Good,” Dream’s footsteps receded and suddenly Tommy was alone. Why? Why did he...

Why does everyone leave him? In his time of need? Maybe Ranboo will come. Or...

No. This is all so silly. No one is coming. You’re going to die out here on this shore all alone. No one will bat an eye.

No one will even care.

Tommy shook, as he carried himself over to what he assumed was Logstedshire. He found the van Ghostbur had built, stuffing himself inside it. Away from the soft pouring rain outside. 

He could hear the drizzling outside. Tommy could feel the hard floor under him and the hard wall behind him. He could taste salt, as sobs rocked his body. He could see nothing.

It had been minutes. Maybe hours. He wasn’t sure. But why couldn’t he see? Please. Please.

Is anybody there?


	2. UPDATE

I have turned this oneshot into a full work, with a better start! If you really like flowers, I suggest reading it! Also, if you like angst and Ghostbur and just angst.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907736/chapters/70921410

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Iris . Blindinnit AU [DSMP]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907736) by [asheislost (Ash_Wings24)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Wings24/pseuds/asheislost)




End file.
